


Pióro

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Animals, Drabble, Memories, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem zapomina się o tych najmniejszych</p><p>Prompt 15. Pióro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pióro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).



> Mały prezent dla oEllenao. Coś z Hedwigą, choć w sumie jej jest dość mało

          Można sądzić, ze sowy nie są stworzeniami magicznymi. Mają instynkt, który zawsze zaprowadzi je do celu, ale daleko im do świtoświnek czy feniksów. Większość osób uważa je za proste zwierzęta.  
          Hedwiga była niezwykła, podobnie jak jej właściciel. Nie chodziło tylko o wygląd, ale miała w sobie świadomość jak ważną rolę odgrywa w życiu Harry'ego. Była jego opoką w świecie mugoli, jedynym kontaktem z magicznym światem.  
          Jej strata zabolała najmocniej, na samym początku ostatecznego starcia. Choć nie była magiczna, to miała w sobie coś niezwykłego. I nawet po latach Harry zachował kilka jej piór w szkatułce. By zawsze o niej pamiętać.


End file.
